


Twelve-Oh-One

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palmer takes the stairs, for a good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve-Oh-One

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #462 "countdown"

“Palmer?” asked Tony, as the assistant ME leaned on the cubicle divider next to his desk, trying to catch his breath. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Palmer wheezed. “Wow, that was— more stairs— than I thought.”

“And why did you take the stairs?”

“I didn’t want to miss it,” said Palmer. “I tried to set a timer on my phone, but I just got the new one, and I haven’t figured out the apps yet—”

“Wait,” Tony interrupted. “Didn’t miss what?”

“Hang on, it’s… three… two… one.” Palmer grinned. “Happy birthday, Tony.”

The agent glanced at his watch— twelve-oh-one. “Thanks, Jimmy.”

THE END


End file.
